Stranded
by Hotchick6701
Summary: When Alex and her family go on a cruise, she meets a lifeguard named Justin. But that very night she falls overboard, and he saves her. They end up stranded on an island, and they only way to survive is with the help of another. JALEX
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, this is my first fan fiction I hope you like :D. This is for people who like JALEX, and in this story there not related. Plus that they don't even know another.**

"**Disclaimer, I own nothing nope nothing at all."**

**Alex's POV**

"_Dad…DAD, please you can't leave me." I cried, as we were saying our farewells. He rubbed his thumb agents my face, and wiped away my tears._

"_Honey goodbye's aren't always forever." Something just didn't feel right with him leaving, leaving me._

"_Daddy please, please don't go." As more tears fell down my face, my dad came over to me, and hugged me._

"_Alex, I'm just going to go visit my brother. Why are you so emotional?" I just don't want to lose him that's all, and it just doesn't feel right in my heart. _

"_It just doesn't feel right, I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see you again." _

"_Honey nothings going to happen to me…. I promise." Something still doesn't feel right, but I decide to let it go. Maybe its just over thinking things? Maybe nothings going to happen to him. Its just my imagination playing with me. _

_1 week later_

_He should be getting home by now, I mean he did say a week didn't he? Why was he late though? I hear the doorbell ring, and I rush down with excitement. The person I wanted to see wasn't him. It was the last person I wanted to see….. The police. I walk down stairs, wondering what's going on. I see tears in my mom's eyes, and I think for a moment why she was crying, and I gasp. NO he cant be…. Dead. He promised me nothing would happen, why would he lie to me? _

"_Mom?" She turns around sharply, and I walk over to her. She hugs me tightly, and cries on to me. While I got the message I started to cry as well. _

"_Your father.. He's."_

"_Dead." I finished her sentence, as the day was going by I couldn't stop crying._

_The funeral_

_It hurt to see him in a casket, cold, pale, and lifeless. If only I could hear his voice one more time, have him hug me, have him tell me everything was ok. But it wasn't ok, he was dead. I walk over to get a seat while our family and friends went up on stage, and talked. It was Calbo's turn to say a few words._

"_Jerry was a good brother, a brother that was always there for me. No matter how many times I've messed up he was there for me, I guess that's what families do, be there for another. Well my brother have a good time up there, and save me a seat." A few sobs came from him, as he got off stage. Now was the time, time to burry him. As we drove to the graveyard, there was a big hole there just for him. The people set the casket down, and buried him. _

I remembered this memory, a memory that will haunt me forever. For me its hard to let go, it's been seven years since his death. I'm twenty three years old, and still can't let go of this horrible memory. I wish he was with me right here right now. Today we get on a cruise, it's a two week cruise. As for magic I didn't want it, it hurt to much to use it. I let Max keep his powers, but he ended up marring a mortal. So he gave up his powers, so none of us has powers. As a teenager I used to be this person who only cared about me, and didn't really think before acting. But threw the years I've changed, people don't talk to me anymore. Well Harper and my family dose, but that's about all. I finish packing my bags, and I go to the taxi. I saw Max and his wife Amy get in first. I look at my mom get in, and lastly I get in.

Twenty minutes of looking out the window, while the others talk was pretty boring. But I survived, everyone gets out of the car, and grabs there bags. We get on the boat, and go to the lobby. I see my surroundings, it's a nice boat. Really nice, I wonder how my mom could afford this? She gets three keys, and she gave one to the married couple, me, and had the last one. We all went our separate ways, and I swipe my room key in the key pad. I open the door, and see this beautiful room. With nice brown wood flooring, with a off white wall, and there was a bed that could fit about me plus a dog. A television, and loveseat. Of course lastly a bathroom, and small closet. I unpack all my things, and get in my swimsuit. I wrap myself in a towel, and headed to the pool. I go to the high dive, and as I was about to dive I heard.

"LADY WATCH OUT!" I guy yelled at me, or at least I think It was. I turn around, and I get hit in the head with a football. I fall off the diving bored, and land in the water. Last thing I saw was blurry clouds, and sky. Then I was totally knocked out.

**Justin's POV**

I saw all of this, this lady being knocked out. The people screaming, as a lifeguard I had to do something. I jumped in the pool after her, and grabbed her waist. Then I swam up to surface, I first checked to see if her heart was beating. All I could hear were little beats that were starting to go slower. I started to panic, and started CPR. Checking her heart again, I heard her heart beat faster, and harder. Her eye's fluttered open, and relief came threw my body .

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"I'm fine." She snapped harshly. I start getting confused, I mean I saved her life why would she be so rude about it?

"Um ok?"

"Look thanks for saving my life."

"Your welcome, what's your name?"

"Alexandra Russo." Wow such a pretty name, I thought.

"So Alexandra do you need anything, anything I can do to help?" I give her my hand to help her up, but she just got up by herself.

"No I can take care of myself thank you very much." She says, and walks away. I see her kind of stumble, and I run over to her.

"Listen Alexandra you need to go to the nurse you just passed out, and you need some food."

"Ok I can do that, but I don't need a nurse to get my own food."

"Haha very funny." I say sarcastically.

"Why you still here anyway don't you have a job to do?" I almost forgot, when I go to my shift I see that another person took my shift. I look at the time, and my shifts over for the day.

"My shifts over for the day."

"So what are you going to do for free time annoy passengers on this boat?"

"Nope I was thinking go on a date." She looks at me like I was some stupid head, I wonder why she hate's me so much.

"Your free to date I'm not here stopping you, all I really wanted to do was watch some TV so go ahead." My heart sank a little, I was meaning to ask her.

"I was asking you if you wanted to go on a date with me." Her eye's widen, and then goes back to normal.

"Um we just met, I don't think so… sorry." She says and walks off leaving me here.

**Well there you go chapter 1! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**4 reviews not bad : ) thanks to all you guys who reviewed! **

**WOW101: Thanks so much!**

**Joanna10: Aww that means so much to me ^_^**

**Mahalia1996: Haha thanks so much I'm wanting it to actually be a good story.**

**KrenWinchester01: ^_^ thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own in my life.**

**Alex's POV**

Something about that boy seems different, and of course creepy. I got to my room, and turned on the TV. Oh look what was on Titanic a great movie to watch while your on a boat! Oh well I started watching it, and looking at those people that died. Knowing that this really happened, its sad. But people have there time to go, even though there loved ones will be crushed. I looked out the port hole, and noticed it was dark. I decided to get some fresh air, and I went outside. I walked over to the deck, and looked at the stars.

"Hi dad, I wish you were here right now. I know you will never come back, but I'll see you again. I really do miss you, so does mom and Max. Max is married, never thought huh? Well he is, and I hope that some day you will see me on my wedding day. That's if I ever get married, its hard for me to let go. I feel this is my fault I should have been more ignorant, and stopped you. I guess that's the past huh? I'm glad we had this talk even though I cant hear your voice, I can feel you in my heart." A tear came down my eye, I wiped it away.

**Justin's POV**

I heard everything she said, about her father everything. I walked over to her, and I tapped on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, and took a step back. I started walking towards her, she tripped, and fell overboard. I started to panic without thinking I grabbed a floating device, and jumped in after her. I swam down to get Alexandra, and I grabbed her hand. I pulled her to surface, and we both floated on a life preserver. I saw our boat drive away, and I started swimming. After Three hours, I fell on the sand, and fell asleep.

As I woke up, I saw Alex with a stick looking like she's about to hit me. I immediately got up, and walked back a couple steps.

"Ok dude how did I get on this island?" She asked furiously, and I got a little scared. Just a little though.

"After you fell for the second time this time into the SEA, I saved you butt."

"Ha well we can die no matter what I mean no food on this island, how are we going to survive dude?" She has a point there.

"We can find food here, and its better than drowning in an ocean."

"My family's going to notice me gone. So I'm just going to relax, wait I'm going to set boundaries." What the heck, she has personal issues. I see her make a line, and she pointed at it with her stick.

"Ok so this is my line you past it I'm kicking your ass."

"Bossy bossy." I commented, she glared at me, and started for the trees and bushes. I fallowed her, and she started walking faster. I started walking faster, and she started running. Well so did I, after I caught her she glared at me.

"Would you quit fallowing me. Ok I can handle myself thank you very much."

"Listen Alexandra, I heard what you said about your father what happened?" Her eyes started widening, and went back to normal.

"That's none of your business." She glared at me, and I saw a coconut tree.

"Look I found a coconut tree." And she looked up, and took off her jacket.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked.

"Um I'm going to climb the tree while you do nothing."

"Well that was offensive." I said sarcastically.

"It wasn't suppose to hurt you it's the truth." I saw her starting to climb up the tree, and I notice her shorts rising up. She looks down at me, and just keeps climbing.

"If your going to be an pervert, and stare at my ass. Mine as well climb up the tree yourself, and get your own damn food." I start to blush, and she grabs two coconuts. Then slowly gets down, and she gave me one.

"Thanks." She smiles, and gets a big rock then drops it on the coconut. I watch her eat, and she looks up at me confused.

"What do I have something on my face?" she asks.

"Nope not at all."

"So what are we going to do for shelter." I didn't answer, and we finished our coconuts. We were on the move, and I started to hear water. I see that Alex is still moving, and I hear her scream. I turn around, and I couldn't see her. I start running, and I see her in quicksand.

"Cant you ever stay out of danger?" I ask her, and she glares at me.

"Shut up I wasn't paying attention to were I was walking, and I stepped in it. The last time I was in danger was because you being a freaking stalker, and fallowing me. Yea and that's not creepy?" She said sarcastically, and I just stand there looking for something to pull her up.

"First off I was not stalking."

"Oh sure every time I'm in danger your always there to save me."

"I'm the freaking lifeguard!"

"What the hell are you going to help me or you going to let me die!" I see a stick, and I start pulling her out. She get's out, and she sits down.

"That was the weirdest feeling I've ever felt I mean, it felt like half of your body was gone missing." I start laughing, and she playfully hits me.

"Oh shut up, at least I don't stalk people. Then make them fall overboard."

"I was not stalking, It was just a coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass."

"Well its kind of hard not to hear that speech you said to your dead father."

"That speech was for nobody to hear even you."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

As Alex and I start walking in silence, we made it to a cave, We did it we found shelter.

**There you go chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya thanks to everyone who favored my story, alerted, and reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Jalex-forever-and-beyond: Thanks so much for reviewing, and thanks for the advise! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**KrenWinchester01: haha yea I'm never going to watch that movie on a boat :D, I'm so glad you loved it. Thanks so much for the review to! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Alex's POV**

We walk to the cave, and we look around. It was better than nothing. I started thinking about what we need, food, light, firewood, rocks. I go over to Justin, and I tap on his shoulder. He turns around, and before he could say anything I say.

"We need firewood, rocks that can be scrapped together to make fire, and food."

"Great I was about to say that ok so you go get the firewood, and the rocks." I look at him like he was crazy, what made him boss? Huh we wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't have stalked me.

"Ok first off NO man or guy tells me what to do, and what made you boss huh?" He looks at me shocked, and confused. I'm waiting for an answer, but he just stood there.

"Umm uhhh." He stuttered, I don't need this I need to get this stuff before it gets dark.

"That's not an answer, were in this together we get whatever we can fine. I see you have big hoody pockets good we need to get what we can." We both walk are separate ways, and I found some sticks that would be suitable. I started walking around more, and I found something it looks like a bag. Someone's been here, and left this. I open it up, and I see a bunch of clothes. I also see matches, a bunch of them. I wonder what happened to the lady, and if she's still here? I take the bag, and I go back to the cave. I hear a scream, and I start running toward the scream. I see Justin running toward me, and I see a crab on his finger. I start laughing really hard, and I got a glare from him.

"Look who's in danger now Justin, I mean this crab its so dangerous it can kill you." I say sarcastically, he glares at me more. I grab the crab, but I grab his pinchers. I grabbed them so that the crab could not pinch me.

"That's a smart way to hold the crab." He comments, and I look at him like 'no duh'.

"It's called common sense if you have any." He glares at me, and I walk away with the crab. He fallows me, and we get to camp. I see him walk over to the bag, and open it up.

"Hey Alexandra is this yours?" I set the crab down, and kill it. Then I walk over to Justin, and look at the bag.

"Nope I found it while I was looking for wood, I wonder if the lady is still here?" He looks at me, then back at the bag.

"How do you know it's a lady?" This guy must be really dumb, am I the only one here that's really using my brain?

"Uh huh uh Justin you can see that the bag has GIRL clothes in it. So that would mean that it's a GIRL that owns it. Do that math Sherlock." I see him blushing really red, I just sigh, and walk away.

"Look Alexandra I'm usually not this stupid. When I'm in situations like this I'm always stupid."

"Justin all you have to do is calm down, and tell yourself that everything's going to be ok. I've had to tell myself that for a long time, and look at me now I'm on a Island with a lifeguard. We barley have food, and were lucky enough to even have shelter. You know what I do? I still tell myself everything's going to be ok, I stay calm. Because being in a panic will only make things worse."

"Alexandra…."

"Call me Alex instead" I interrupted.

"Alex why are you always so depressed, and never open with anyone? Its like you don't even show feelings." I can feel myself start to feel sad, but I've got to stay strong.

"Justin there are stuff that's personal to me, I don't have to talk about it to anyone. Ok, and I find it pointless to even get close to anyone. They will just always leave." I see him come closer to me, and I start to walk back a little. He grabs my wrist, and pulls me into a hug. First I'm shocked, and then I just pat him on the back. Then I get out of his grip.

"Alex people have there time, there are people you get close to. But then they go away, but I guess that's how life is people come and go. You meet new people though, people who will never leave. Its just you have to find them." I can feel myself smile, and what he said actually made me happy.

"Man you sound like my mom." I say playfully, and he starts laughing.

"Maybe I am your mom?" He wrinkles his eye brows, and I fake gasp.

"First off your way to hairy, second off your way to weird, and lastly my moms not a boy."

"True."

"You know Justin I can see us great friends." After that I grabbed the pile of sticks I collected, and started a nice warm fire.

**Not my best chapter, but the lady gives it mystery. Well I'll update soon! Cya guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya I love the reviews everyone's giving me : ) Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Justin's POV**

After a dinner in silence, we went to bed. At first I recommended that we sleep close to another. But of course Alex protest, I wonder if she was always like this? So depressed, and distant? I see Alex look threw the lady's clothes, and she grabbed sweat pants. She walked behind the bush, and got changed. I look away giving her privacy, and she walks out. I look at her walk to the other side of the cave, and lay down. I was thankful it was a very warm night, and needed no blankets. I started thinking about Alex, she seems so different. After having a couple more thoughts I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream_

_It was a nice sunny day, and I was looking for seashells. I start hearing Alex crying, and I turn around. I see her start running away, and I panic. I start running after her, I run after her. I find we end up on top of a cliff. I see her walking closer to the edge. I start to panic, and I grab her hand._

"_Alex you really don't want to do this!" I try to keep my voice low, but couldn't hide the panic._

"_Justin people don't love me nobody dose, I'm worthless." My eyes widen, and I hug her._

"_No Alex your not, and people do love you. Your family loves you, your friends love you." She gets out of my grip, and she stairs at the water beneath. I hear her cry, and her opens her arms. Then that was the last of it I saw her fall gracefully to her __**death**__._

I wake up with cold sweat on my forehead. I look over to see Alex, and I didn't see her. My eyes widen, and I gasped. I immediately got up, and started looking for her. She was nowhere to be found, then I realized. _The dream could It be a sign?_ I see a cliff not to far away, and I start running as fast as my feet could take me. After a couple of trips from running to fast I just got up, and still ran. I made it to the top of the cliff after that big hill. There I saw her Alex, looking down to the ocean.

"Alex…" I said, and she turned around. It was barley light, barley morning. I could see the tears in her eyes, and I walked over to her.

"Justin I didn't think you would wake up so early." She sighed, and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Alex are you ok?" She looked at me with more tears coming down her eyes.

"No I'm not ok, in my heart I just wanted to end it. But when I was about to you came up." My eyes widen, and I think back at my dream.

"Alex killing yourself wont make anything better." I felt her hug me tightly, and cry just cry on my chest. Me I just held her.

"Shhhh it's ok I'm here." I whispered to her, and after a half hour she stopped crying. She let go of me, and looked at me with caring eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, and I gave her a warm smile.

"Your welcome." As me started walking back to the cave we looked at the beautiful sky as it became morning. I heard Alex's stomach grumble, hahaha she must be hungry.

"Hungry much." I comment, and she looks at me embarrassed.

"Um yea after crying for so long I'm pretty hungry." I smile, and we start looking for food. I see a berry bush, and I start picking some. After picking some we get another coconut. I break it, and put the berry's in one half of the coconut. Then I did the same with other half. I gave one to her, and she started eating. Same with me, maybe not the breakfast you call amazing. But when your trying to survive food is food. After we ate, Alex and I head to the beach. I see her sit by the ocean, and I walk to her. I sit by her, and we look at the beautiful view.

"Justin do you think people forgot us?" She asked me with a pleading look, and I didn't know the answer. All I could do was hope, and I didn't want to have Alex give up.

"I don't know Alex I really don't know." She sighed, and I looked at her sadly.

"I'm such an idiot this is all my fault, I got us in this mess. If I hadn't did that stupid speech to my dad, none of this would happen." I looked at her with shock.

"Alex no its not your fault I could have just left you, but I made the decision to save you. Besides I don't know what happened to your dad, but I bet he was a good man." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"He died in a car accident, and it was my fault." I saw a tear come down her eye, and I wiped it away.

"No its not your fault no." She sighed.

"Justin I had the bad feeling about it the whole time, I knew something bad was going to happen. But no I listened to him he promised me nothing would happen to him, and guess what a week later I find out he's dead. Do you know how bad that hurt me, I used to have so many friends. But I pushed them all away, the only one that suck by me was Harper. I had boyfriends who ended up dumping me because I was to depressing. It hurts me so much, that's why I push people I refuse to get hurt again!" She screamed while crying, and I hugged her tightly a tear fell down my cheek.

"Alex I'm so sorry you went threw that, and I barley know you but I'm here for you. Its hard losing someone you love, it wasn't your fault one bit. It was his time to go people cant change that. Your not depressing your just dealing with a loss, and those boyfriends they don't know what there missing. Those friends were not true friends. Alex please let me in, I'm not going to hurt you I promise." She hugged me back, and she calmed down.

"It's been a really emotional day for me." She said still hugging me, and I hugged her tighter.

"I know." And she moves away from the hug, and I pushed some lose hair out of her face. I saw her smile at me, and I made a promise to myself that I would be there for her no matter what.

**Sad chappie, this was OOC big time! But this is the chapter she finally tells him about her dad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME TO UPDATE! 1 review well I feel loved you guys, I was thinking just wait a little bit, and they would review. But oh well up updating again : ). Oh just to tell you I do accept review's even if there not a writer. Or don't even have an account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or I wouldn't even be here I would be in Vegas :D **

**Alex's POV**

This Justin, I rarely know him, and I'm starting to get a crush on him. Well not I just sound stupid! I look at the bag, and I start to wonder who's bag was it. Is this lady still on the island? As night rose Justin and I were sitting by the fire, and I see him get up. I raise an eyebrow.

"I bet you cant beat me in a dance off?" I smirk that's a challenge, and besides I've been a cheerleader. I did some hip-hop too, and it's helped me. I get up, and he start's to dance. After step after step, he was good no doubt. But I bet I could do better. After he finished, he pointed at me.

"There's no music?" I question, and he roll's his eye's.

"You don't need music to have fun." He grab's my hand, and start's turning me. I start laughing, and I do a couple of hip hop moves. He laugh's, I glare at him, then I walked over to him and playfully shoved him. Making it look like an accident.

"Oops sorry." I say sarcastically, I see him laugh.

"Mm no your not." I smirk.

"Dang how did you find out!" I fill his arms around my waist, and he started spinning. I started laughing, after getting too dizzy we fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh gosh that was fun, I've haven't have had that fun in such a long time." our laughing wares down.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a bore, and live a little." I smile, I playfully shove him.

"Oh shut up." I say, and I smile at him. We get off the ground, I look at him in the eye's. I could mentally slap myself, his eye's were amazing. But you know I would never admit that to him. It's just a silly crush, it will easily ware down. Yep just a silly crush.

**Max's POV**

It's been two day's Alex went missing. We talked to the captain, and he said if we don't find her today. Then she must have fallen overboard, and I walked to my wife Amy.

"Max what are we going to do your sisters missing, how are we going to tell your mom were having a baby. I bet she's already dealing with a lot, and people are going to notice." I was sad for my sister she was missing, I was also sad for my wife.

"Things are going to be ok." That's all I could say, I couldn't break her heart anymore. My mom came in tears in her eye's, I walk over to her, and hug her.

"My baby is missing, and I just found out so is the lifeguard." She said crying harder, all I could do was just hugged her.

"Mom things are going to be ok." That's all I could say, my mom's heart is breaking, my wife's is broken. My family, and my heart is broken.

"Why cant the captain realize my baby has gone overboard, and probably dead." I could feel the hot tears come down my eyes I couldn't hold them in anymore, everyone was just crying.

"Max I'm losing everyone close to me." My mom started saying, I hugged her tighter.

"Mom please don't say that." But this was happening to me to, and all I could do is watch.

**Justin's POV**

It was daylight, I feel a warmth on me. I look down, and see Alex cuddled up next to me. I blush a little, and I see her wake up. I froze, she sits up yawning. She notices were she was, and turns red.

"Sorry." She mumbled, I laughed.

"It's fine you were like my living heater." I hear her laugh, I smile.

"Well lets get something to eat I'm kind of hungry."

"Me to."

**Yep they had a moment! HAHAHA I hope you like it : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**So long since I have updated my apology's I have been busy but I'm back now updating : ) Anyways here is chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Alex's POV**

As Justin was getting fire wood, I was in charge of the food. I walked past the dark green bushes, and I noticed something. I looked at it a little closer, and words could not come out of my mouth. It was a human finger! I heard a noise, and I started running. I really wish I was off this island, I could just use magic to get out of here. I hid in the bushes, as a saw a guy with a bloody knife walk by. As he was walking by I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I thought just being on an island with a lifeguard is bad, well that right there made it so much worse. I'm on an island with a killer. I couldn't hear him anymore I stayed a little longer to make sure it was safe. I walked out of the bush, and started to run back to the cave. Tears started to come down my eye's. I felt a hand grab my wrist, and I knew it would be the end of me. I screamed, and the person covered my mouth.

"Shhhh," He told me, I started crying more. He let me go, and I started running. I saw him run after me. When I made it to the cave, I saw Justin. I screamed to him. Before I could make It to him I was tackled by the guy. I saw Justin run to me, and shoved the guy off of me. I got up as fast as I could, and went behind Justin.

"What was that?" Justin asked the guy I could tell he was angry, he sure showed it.

"Well excuse me for saving this young girls life." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean trying to save my life! I just saw the most scariest thing in my FUCKING life, and putting a hand over my mouth sure didn't help the situation!" Mixed emotions were going threw me, but I was sure angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but I've been on this island for 2 mouths with my best friend Emily."

"Yea you better be sorry, nearly gave me a heart attack!" I snapped.

"So were is this Emily girl?" Justin asked, typical he's probably asking because he wants to flirt.

"Forget about that, how did you get on this island anyway?" I asked as a raised and eyebrow.

"Well Emily and I are explorers, and we heard about this island. So we asked our friend Henry to take us on his boat. He did, but he left us here. It was a set up, so were stuck here." I felt bad for him I mean 2 months here I can barley stand three days here.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said.

"Its fine now can you help me? I lost Emily, can you help me find her? Oh and what's your name?" He asked me.

"My names Alexandra but please call me Alex, and of course we'll help you find her." I shook his hand, and he kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Alex." He winked at me, and we starred at another for a little.

"UHUM so we should be on our way then." Justin interrupted. As all of us left to find Emily. We looked in the bushes, and past the trees. Still we couldn't find her. As we walked farther we saw a house. I started to walk toward it, but I felt someone pull me back.

"Alex are you crazy!" Justin snapped, I was surprised at first. But I just shook it off.

"Justin Emily could be in there we have to do something." I say, I get out of his grip, and start running to the house. I hide behind the tree, once I saw cost was clear. I saw the door, and headed toward it. I tried the door, and It opened. I walked in the house, and my eye's widen. I looked around, I heard nor saw nothing . So I hurried out of the house, back to were Justin and that guy was. When I walked over there I could feel a hard grip on my wrist it was Justin.

"Alex how could you have been so stupid!" He snapped at me, I squeezed my wrist tighter.

"Justin please let go." I said, and he glared at me.

"What were you trying to prove that you could be some sort of hero! Alex use your brain before you do stuff, that's why you have one! Or do you not have one are you retarded!" He screamed at me, I looked at him in shock. I could feel that my wrist are going to be bruised after this.

"Justin let go of me!" I snap, he only held tighter. I could feel my tears come down my eye's.

"Alex your such a idiot!" He kept screaming at me.

"J…Justin I was only trying to prove I was NOT worthless, and I wasn't able to save my dad. I thought I could save this one girl, for once do something right." Tears started to roll down my eye's more and more.

"You don't just go risk your life for someone else, and your dad died for a reason it was his time. It was for the best!" He kept yelling, I was shocked at his words. How dare he say something like that!

"You know what maybe I should just go kill myself make everything easier!" I screamed, I got out of Justin's grip and started running. I walked to the cliff, and I fell to my knee's crying.

"I just cant do anything right." I said to myself, I heard someone come behind me. I turn around, and I see a girl jet black hair. With beautiful blue eye's, I looked at her.

"Are you Emily?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I heard you running so I fallowed." She told me, I got off my knees.

"Your friend was looking for you." I told her I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Jordan ?"

"Yea." I say, she walks over to me. As we sat down at the end of the cliff I started crying. She didn't ask me what's wrong she just let me cry. After five hours of crying, and starring off in the sky. It was sunset, as I got up Emily did to. We walked to the cave were I saw Jordan and Justin. Justin came over to me, and tried hugging me but I shoved him away. I went in the cave, and sat down. I saw Justin come, and I glared.

"A… Alex I'm so sorry." He said, and I turned my head away.

"What you said was not right." I couldn't hold it in anymore I started crying.

"Alex please don't cry please, I'm so sorry. But Alex you got to understand that I was scarred to death that I was going to lose you." My eye's widen, he couldn't see it though.

"Were just friends I can take care of myself."

"Alex you're my only true friend, and the only one that can make me feel like I can be myself."

"I forgive you." I whisper, I saw him smile.

"Alex I'm so sorry." He said again, I turn my head. I hugged him.

"Hey Alex can I talk to you?" Jordan said interrupting Justin and I.

"Sure." I smile, and I get up.

"Are you ok?" He asks me, and I smile at him.

"Now I am." I could see him smile, and I smiled back at him.

**Well that's a wrap people! Anyway it had a little twist in this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. It will get better soon on in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm updating! :D I hope you guys like it, anyway here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Alex's POV**

It was late everyone was asleep, I got out of bed because of the noise I kept hearing. I looked up at the moon, an admired how beautiful It was. I got off the ground, and felt eye's on me. I cautiously walked over to the bush, and two pair of hands grabbed me before I could scream.

**Justin's POV**

It was morning time, and I got off the ground. I looked at everyone its just something was missing. More like someone, my heart was beating faster. I started to run threw the bushes. Still no sign of Alex, then I realized something. What if he got her? But I noticed it was impossible. I heard a scream. As I started walking, I tripped. I looked at what I tripped on, I was in horror. It was Alex on the ground, I couldn't believe my eye's. I shook her a little bit. But no response, I shook her again. I picked her up bridal style, and took her back to the campground. I set her down, as the rest were already up. Jordan looked over at me, he was about to grab Alex from me. But I didn't let him touch her. I set her down gently.

"So what happened?" Jordan asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know all I know is that I found Alex passed out on the ground." I said, Emily came over to me.

"Justin as long as she's ok you have nothing to worry about." She said sincerely, and hugged me. I hugged her back. I heard a moan, I got out of her embrace. I walked over to Alex, but Jordan was already by her.

"Alex are you alright." He said hugging her.

"I'm fine Jordan."

"What happened?" I asked, she sat up.

"I heard a noise, I walked over to it. Two arms grabbed me, but he didn't hurt me. He knocked me out, I woke up in his hut. He told me something, and then had me eat this stuff. Then all of a sudden I just collapse. He told me that he's not here to hurt me, but help me."

"We need some supplies but I think we should get into groups, Alex and I get the food. You and Emily go get the wood." What in his right mind made him boss?

"I think Alex should come with me." I hesitated, I saw him glare at me.

"I'm fine Justin I'll just go with Jordan." Alex said, as much as I wanted to kill Jordan I couldn't. As Alex and Jordan went there ways. Emily and I went ours. Emily was walking ahead when she started to scream. I ran over to her, something bit her.

"Justin a snake bit me please help me." She pleaded, I saw no snake bite on her. She smiled at me, and hugged me. I picked her up bridal style, I started walking.

"You should be more careful next time." I said, she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Justin I will I promise." As I grabbed some wood, I had her hold it. I walked over to the camp site. Alex was just in her bra and panties, Jordan was in his boxers. I set Emily down, and I snapped.

"Do you know what clothes are put them on, and keep them on!" I snapped at both of them. Alex started to giggle. What the hell is so funny.

"Justin chill we were just going to go swimming." She say's, but at least she could wear a shirt over her!

"Oh ok." I said, Alex came over to me.

"Do you and Em want to come?" She asked me, I smiled at her.

"Sure." I said, but then I realized that Emily couldn't move because of her snake bite.

"Oh I forgot Emily was bitten by a snake, someone needs to stay with her."

"You can always carry me Justin." She say's flirty, nobody saw but I rolled my eye's. I stripped my shirt and pants. I left my boxers, and I picked Emily up. Her fingers were going up and down my chest. We walked over to the place were there was a waterfall.

"Hey Jordan do you want to jump off there?" She pointed up there, his eye's were wide.

"Um-" before he made his answer I interrupted him.

"I'll go with you Alex." She smiled like a little girl who got a lollipop.

"I'll come to." Jordan said, we climbed up there. Jordan looked down that's when I snuck up behind him, and pushed him. He glared at me, but I just ignored it.

"Justin leave the poor guy alone." Alex says she hold his hands. She smiles at him.

"Jordan trust me, were in this together. We can jump together." She says, as I saw them look down. They jump, I hear a big splash. I look down, and see them down there. Anger was rising threw me, I jumped off. As I landed, Alex and Jordan were laughing.

"That was so much fun." Jordan says, Alex smiles.

"I know right." She starts laughing. But here's the thing I wont give up on her. Even if I have a little competition.

**So you can tell Jordan likes Alex, and Justin's jealous. But Emily likes Justin, so its kind of a triangle. Anyway I hope you guys like : )**


End file.
